A Scientist's Work
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: Pokemorphs: a super human breed of pokemon and man. A mad scientist has kidnapped 27 children (only need six OCs) and forced them to undergo transformations of horrible measures. They're infused with pokemon. Now, the government hunts them as they build a small society and cling to their humanity. Who will win? Might change rating to an M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! It's PenSketchCat here! And I need more Ocs. Yes, MORE OCS! Because I need make billions of OC stories. Because Wynaut?  
Speaking of wynauts! This will be a pokemon OC hunt! But not an average hunt!  
I need pokemorphs! That would be a Pokemon, mixed with a human! Sounds interesting, right? It's not, it's a very painful procedure. And they're hunted by, well, hunters.  
So you can be a hunter, or a pokemorph! But there are rules for both!  
For pokemorphs:  
1. You cannot be a legendary  
2. You cannot be shiny or oddly colored (ex. Red lucario or shiny jynx)  
3. You cannot be an eevee evolution  
4. You can only be from every region besides kalos, I don't know that much about it, and I don't want anyone teaching me to justify their OC.  
5. You can only know four moves that you pokemon can legitimately learn.  
6. No fakemons! Nor a mix of two different pokemon!  
7. Do not morph with a gender less pokemon! That's too weird!  
8. You can't be super strong and know how to use the moves of your pokemon exactly when you just morphed into them  
9. Not everyone's life at the orphanage can be sad and tragic! Do not make it that way unless I'm okay with it!  
9a. You did not run away from the orphanage, you were KIDNAPPED.  
I'd prefer pokemon with ears and a tail or some sort of appendage that humans don't have (a flower on their back or a tree)  
Also I'd prefer getting first evolution pokemon because all the kids are orphans, but a second or third evolution is okay. Just please stay away from big scary pokemon.

For hunters:  
1. You can only have up to three pokemon. Six would be too many. They also can only know moves they can learn  
1a. Your pokemon are very powerful, enough to kill, so don't give them silly moves like quick attack or tackle  
2. You are allowed big scary pokemon, that would be preferred, but no legendaries or shinies.  
3. Maybe eevee evolutions, but it's not likely, so only put it in if you're okay with not having it if I ask.  
4. Your pokemon can have nicknames, just not stupid ones (ex: Rocky for a rock type, Aqua for a water type, Blaze for a fire type, etc.)  
5. You don't have to specify too much on your pokemon, it's not likely their personality will be mixed into this  
6. No talking pokemon! I know Meowth can talk, but he's an exception.

I want the applications PM'd or else I'm not accepting them.

Here's the application for pokemorphs

Name (orphans don't have last names):

Age (keep it 9-16):

Gender:

Appearance (before morph, keep it short and simple, includes hair color, eyes and what not):

Pokemon you've morphed with:

Appearance (after morph):

Moves:

Life at the orphanage (all the characters had to have lived in an orphanage):

Personality:

Can I ship? (9-11 or 12 year old OCs should be a no here):

Can I kill off? ( most of you will probably say no):

Likes: (including morph, what your pokemon would like):

Dislikes: (including morph, what your pokemon would dislike):

Anything I'm forgetting?:

I already have a bulbasaur and a ninetails morph

Now for hunters:

Name (you can have a full name):

Age (18-25)

Gender:

Appearance (you have to wear the Hunter's uniform, just say hunters uniform):

Pokemon:

Nickname (doesn't have to have one if you don't want it to):  
Species:  
Moves:


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya folks (running out of things to say TvT! It's PenSketchCat! And I've got a list of pokemorphs for you today!

Luckily, I didn't reject any! I liked them all! So here they are!

Ivy the Bulbasaur morph

Cadance the Mawile morph

Adrien the Servine morph

Blaze the Charmander morph

Taylor the Absol morph

and (drumroll please!)

Last but certainly not least, Luke the Mightyena morph!

My OC is Solvieg the Ninetails morph :3

But wait! I still need hunter OCs! Hunters are people who go about finding and killing pokemorphs, because humans and pokemon were never suppose to cross into the same bloodstream, they believe. It's a crime against pokemanity and humanity.

So here are the rules and Application!

1. You can only have up to three pokemon. Six would be too many. They also can only know moves they can learn through a TM, leveling up, and egg/tutor moves.

1a. Your pokemon are very powerful, enough to kill, so don't give them silly moves like quick attack or tackle

2. You are allowed big scary pokemon, also eeveelutions, that would be preferred, but no legendaries or shinies.

3. Your pokemon can have nicknames, just not stupid ones(bad ex: Rocky for a rock type, Aqua for a water type, Blaze for a fire type, etc. Good ex: Nyx for a mightyena, Titania for a gardevoir))

4. You don't have to specify too much on your pokemon, it's not likely their personality will be mixed into this

5. No talking pokemon! I know Meowth can talk, but he's an exception.

6.I want the applications PM'd and following the rules or else I'm not accepting them.

7. and your pokemon cannot be level 100, at the most they can be is 65.

Name:

Age (18-25)

Gender:

Appearance (you have to wear the Hunter's uniform, just say hunters uniform, also include hair, eyes, body, height, and skin. Think body type too):

personality:

anything i'm forgetting?:

for your Pokemon, this how I would like them made

Nickname (doesn't have to have one if you don't want it to):

Species:

Level:

Moves:

I have one hunter named Richard Stark who owns a charizard, a dragonite, and a gyrados. So don't use those!

Hope I get some new hunter OCs! Bye my Sketchlings!


End file.
